1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an air drying device, specifically relating to blowing heated air to dry the full body of a person.
2. Prior Art
Hand and hair dryers have been in use by the general public for some time. For the most part such dryers consist of a heating element, a blower or fan and a motor. The hand dryer type are usually found in public washrooms and are normally mounted on a wall. One advantage of dryers over towel drying is that it is generally more sanitary and cost efficient. Other dryers, which vary in design, are for drying the entire body of a person. Examples of such conventional dryers are U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,161; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,272; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,705 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,587 which may be efficient in certain aspects; however such conventional devices do not make use of space saving slender air panels and, thus, may not be as practical for use in applications such as the Health Care Industry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,900 depicts a dryer used for the elderly or infirmed but does not make use of space saving slender air panels. Other prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,595; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,182; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,189 are directed towards portable body dryers for full body drying which would entail moving such devices from a storage place to the bath area each time needed. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,577 illustrates a heater/dryer device for the human body although being limited in the area of coverage it can dry at one time.
While all these devices work to dry the hands, hair and body to one degree or another, each one is limited in its ability to serve the user as a body dryer for which they were developed.